Kamanue
|Kamanue}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, having held the new position of Lower Moon Six.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Page 14 Appearance Kamanue was a short young man with incredibly pale skin, his face decorated by a thick line of dark green under both of his eyes and across his nose that ran up vertically into another, shorter horizontal line on his forehead. Four large dots were also placed at the far ends of the line on his cheeks, the middle of the one on his forehead, and below his lower lip. His eyes were cat-like in shape, the pupils slit and the irises pale blue with a white ring around the sides, the kanji for ‘Lower Moon Six’ engraved onto the one on his right. Kamanue also possessed dark brown hair with bright orange tips that was worn swept back but fluffed out on either side of his head and neck. He wore a white haori with a yellow scale pattern down the sleeves, as well as a white button-up shirt and dark hakama pants. Personality Kamanue was a very on-edge individual who constantly wore a scared expression, which is likely to do with the fact that he felt weak and yielding as the lowest of the Lower Moons. He appeared to be constantly skittish during his short time at the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, suggesting a nervous personality. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc After all of the remaining Lower Moons gather together at the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Muzan appears before them in his female form. He regards them with annoyance and tells them to lower their heads and squat in front of him. After they all do so, Mukago utters that she's sorry to have been ordered to bow, as she didn’t recognise Muzan in his current form. Muzan angrily asks why she's speaking without permission, telling her to silence herself and not to talk unless directly asked a question. As she cowers in fear at her feet, Muzan goes on to explain the death of Rui, the only Lower Moon who wasn't among the ones gathered before him, and asks the remaining Demons why they're so weak.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-18 Muzan lectures them about how being in the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons isn’t the end; it is only the beginning of what is to come. He states their sole purpose is to consume blood so they can be of use to him. Muzan angrily retorts that it has been hundreds of years since the Upper Moons were last replaced, yet the Lower Moons are replaced all the time, to which Kamanue thinks to himself that he can’t just tell them that.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 18-19 Capable of reading the minds of those he has shared blood with, Muzan angrily asks Kamanue why they couldn’t be told that, expanding and extending his arm into a tentacle to grab the Lower Moon by his neck and lift him into the air. Kamanue attempts to apologize, but is promptly eaten by Muzan as the rest of the Lower Moons keep their heads lowered in a shocked silence.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-5 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Little is known about Kamanue's strength and abilities as a Demon, but it’s assumed that he must have been one of the stronger Demons to have made it into the Lower Moons, despite his being the lowest possible position to hold in the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons. Trivia * His name was revealed in the first fanbook. Quotes References Navigation ru:Камануе Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Lower Moons Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Antagonists